Son of Heroes
by Der Kaiser Witch King
Summary: Saat itu, ketika Naruto, Sai, Tim 10, Kakashi, Itachi serta Satsuki baru saja mengalahkan Kakuzu & Hidan, mereka kembali, mendapati kalau Konoha dalam keadaan hancur. Bukan karena Pain dan kelompoknya, atau lebih tepatnya mereka belum melakukan penyerangan. Bukan Itachi yang melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha malam itu. Lalu siapa? / NaruFem!Sasu / ShockingDark? (seseorang )


Keadaan Konohagakure hancur, semuanya tampak luluh lantak seolah terkena sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat. Hanya bersisa patung monument Hokage yang tampak berdiri angkuh disana, walaupun ada sedikit retak karena dampak ledakan.

Tsunade tidak menyangka kalau desa akan diserang tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak menyangka dengan siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Hanya satu orang yang melakukan itu dan sekarang ia berdiri didepan Tsunade dengan pakaian yang familiar—jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

"Kenapa—" Tsunade tampak menatap lirih pada orang itu dan mengeratkan giginya, "—kenapa kau melakukan semua ini…"

**Son of Heroes**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Dark!?. Good!Orochimaru, Non-Akatsuki!Itachi, Twin!Uchiha (Sasuke, Satsuki)

**Challenge for ****Almighty X** **#Dark!? (someone~)**

.

Tidak ada sama sekali keuntungan yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan ffic ini.

.

Note :

Timeline setelah Naruto mengalahkan Hidan + Kakuzu

Tim tujuh terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Satsuki, dan Sakura

Jounnin tim 7 adalah Itachi dan Kakashi

Itachi tidak melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha

Orochimaru tidak menjadi missing nin, ia melatih Sasuke sementara Satsuki dilatih oleh Itachi.

Sakura tidak ikut saat pertarungan melawan Kakuzu dan Hidan, tetapi Satsuki dan Itachi yang ikut.

.

Summary : Saat itu, ketika Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Itachi serta Satsuki baru saja mengalahkan Kakuzu dan juga Hidan, mereka kembali dan mendapati kalau Konoha dalam keadaan hancur. Tidak, bukan karena Pain dan kelompoknya, atau lebih tepatnya Pain dan kelompoknya belum melakukan penyerangan. Bukan Itachi yang melakukan pembantaian klan Uchiha malam itu. Lalu siapa?

**Flash Back**

"_Jangan bercanda, apakah kau akan percaya kalau kami menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan?! Kau hanyalah monster—"_

_Bayangan itu tampak muncul dimana sosok Naruto saat kecil berada disana, berlari dari kejaran semua orang yang melemparinya dengan batu. Ia hanya meringkuk, dan tampak memegangi kepalanya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan itu._

"_**Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya**__…"_

_Suara itu, Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah suara yang ia kenal—ia mendongak, namun gerakan orang itu dengan cepat mengarah pada semua orang disana dan yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat ini malam itu…_

_**End**  
_

Mata Naruto membulat, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh sekeliling untuk melihat kalau ia berada di salah satu sisi dari hutan Konoha. Karena terlalu malam, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disana sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Konoha.

"Naruto?" Satsuki menoleh saat melihat Naruto membuka matanya dengan segera dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Ino berada disana juga, mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Naruto yang terluka di tangannya karena pertarungan melawan Kakuzu.

"Satsuki-chan…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya, kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha," Naruto tampak mencoba untuk bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi lengannya. Satsuki tampak bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat itu, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas, "aku tidak apa-apa—hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk…"

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

…

"Tidak—hanya memori masa lalu yang tidak ingin kuingat tiba-tiba muncul…"

Itachi yang mendengar itu tampak hanya diam sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ayo…"

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa dengan hanya kekuatan satu orang bisa membuat semua kehancuran ini…"

Sakura tampak menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Semuanya hancur, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan semua ini akan ia lihat di Konoha. Sementara Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan Orochimaru dan belum kembali, Naruto sedang dalam misi bersama dengan tim sepuluh dan juga Satsuki serta Itachi.

Tidak akan ada yang sanggup untuk menandingi orang itu—ia tahu itu, selain Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Sakura tampak berdetak saat melihat Tsunade yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang itu—bahkan sang Hokage tidak sanggup untuk menandingi orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tsunade-sama… Naruto—kumohon cepatlah datang…"

* * *

Naruto, tim sepuluh, dan juga Itachi serta Satsuki dan Kakashi menoleh sekeliling saat tiba di gerbang Konoha. Mereka tidak menemukan bangunan yang biasa menyambut mereka, hanya sebuah reruntuhan yang tidak berbentuk.

"Apakah benar kalau ini adalah Konoha?"

"Lihat Naruto—" Naruto menoleh pada satu-satunya yang berdiri tegak disana, monument Hokage yang merupakan symbol dari desa Konohagakure. Tetapi, kalau memang ada benda itu, kemana semua bangunan yang ada di Konoha? Kenapa semua hanya terlihat seperti reruntuhan?

"Naruto…" Satsuki memanggil Naruto sekali lagi saat melihat kearah salah satu sisi dari tempat itu. Tsunade yang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang membelakangi mereka. Walaupun tidak tahu siapa, Naruto tahu kalau orang itu yang sudah membuat Konoha hancur dan juga membuat Tsunade terlihat tidak berdaya.

Dan pria itu berasal dari Akatsuki.

"Shikamaru."

"Mendokusai na…" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan dengan segera Itachi dan Shikamaru bergerak. Shikamaru mengunci gerakan orang itu, dan Itachi segera berdiri melindungi Tsunade yang ada di depan orang itu.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Shikamaru, Itachi—" Tsunade tampak terkejut melihat mereka berdua dan ia segera menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, Ino, dan juga Chouji serta Kakashi yang berada disana.

"Kau—" Itachi membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang tampak terkejut melihat orang itu. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok itu, dan tentu saja mereka terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, jangan—"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru tampak tersentak saat Kagemane miliknya tampak dipatahkan, dan orang itu berbalik sambil membuka topi jerami yang ia kenakan menutupi sebagian kepalanya itu. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, "tujuh tahun, dan kau sudah banyak berubah…"

…

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan langkahnya semakin pelan dan semakin pelan hingga berhenti sebelum sampai di tempat orang itu.

"Kau—"

**Flash Back**

_Naruto benar-benar ketakutan, seluruh orang yang ada disekelilingnya tampak tumbang bersimbah darah. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk saja. Tidak ada suara, hanya ada rintihan kesakitan dan suara angin malam yang mencekam._

"_Naruto…"_

"_Jangan mendekat!" Naruto mundur saat mendengar suara langkah kaki itu mendekat. Ia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh pagar tembok di belakangnya. Malam itu, sebagian besar wilayah di Konoha menjadi sebuah kota mati—bahkan di kediaman Uchiha tidak ada satupun yang hidup disana kecuali tiga orang yang tidak berada disana._

_Hanya ada dua orang yang tetap berdiri tegap dan salah satunya adalah Naruto._

"_Naruto—" sosok itu mencoba untuk menyentuh Naruto namun Naruto segera menepisnya dan berlari menjauh sebelum sosok itu muncul kembali di depannya, "Naruto…"_

"_Jangan mendekat! Ke—kenapa kau melakukan ini…"_

"_Aku—"_

"_Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kenapa kau—" ia menatap kearah pria berambut kuning itu, sebelum kesadarannya semakin menurun dan ia tampak ambruk begitu saja diselimuti oleh kegelapan._

**End**

"Tou-chan…"

Namikaze Minato, **mantan **Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure yang melakukan invasi Konoha tujuh tahun yang lalu—meluluh lantakkan sebagian desa Konoha dan juga membunuh semua orang dari Klan Uchiha selain Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Satsuki, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Missing nin dari Konohagakure—yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Asik, akhirnya challenge dari Almighty X buat bikin **Dark!Minato **selesai juga! (Cuma prologue)

Jadi, tujuh tahun yang lalu yang harusnya jadi kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi di canon berganti menjadi invasi Konoha yang dilakukan oleh Minato (yang nanti akan diceritakan di chap selanjutnya kenapa bisa selamat dari Kyuubi) dan bikin sebagian penduduk Konoha tewas dan klan Uchiha musnah.

Dia jadi missing nin karena invasi dan penghianatan itu. Apakah dia melakukannya juga karena misi seperti Itachi?

I don't think so~

Naruto tahu Minato tou-channya, karena sampai umurnya 9 tahun, Minato masih hidup dan ngejaga dia~

Oh, invasi Pain belum (dan entah akan) terjadi atau ga. Jadi ditunggu aja~

Yah, itupun kalau ada yang mau lihat sih, karena saya juga ga yakin—karena ini ffic naruto dan ffic challenge saya yang pertama ._. dan sebenernya saya bikin akun juga buat challenge ini…

Yang protes kenapa pendek, tenang aja ini Cuma prologue dan akan diperpanjang kalau cerita ini dilanjutin ^^

RnR?

**Salam,**

**.**

**Der Kaiser (24/02/2014)**


End file.
